The Daydreamer and the King
by MayzyGreen
Summary: The night of her triumph over the Labyrinth, Sarah has a conversation with the man of her dreams. Or nightmares. Or something.
1. A Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

The Daydreamer and the King

By Danika Lareyna

Chapter One - A Conversation

A young woman sat at her vanity, brushing the tangles from her long hair. Cursed Fireys could not keep their hands off of her head, giving it the occasional tug, which had resulted in a mass of chestnut brown knots. She worked patiently, restoring her long locks to their previous lustrous glory. An odd sense of peace and contentment surrounded the girl, a feeling that was almost foreign to her. As she worked, she hummed a melancholy love song.

When she finished her grooming, the last lines of the song escaped her lips. "But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down…" Her voice was soft and sweet though obviously untrained. She did not mind, she only sang for herself anyway.

Sarah tucked her hairbrush back into the vanity and gave her possessions a loving glance. Her eyes lingered on each item, precious treasures of her childhood. Tomorrow she would get rid of them, most of them anyway. They were all junk, after all. But for the moment she would enjoy them, revel in the memories they brought forth.

Finally, tiring of being stared at, she turned to her window. A white barn owl watched her from the branches of a tree outside her room. She had been aware of its presence since halfway through the victory party with her friends, celebrating her defeat of the Labyrinth. It had not moved since then, just sat and watched her, glowing in the moonlight.

Pushing open the window, Sarah leaned against the frame with her head in her hands and regarded the owl back. With an amused smile, she told it, "You know, I don't feel like being glared at all night, Jareth. I would appreciate it if you would either come in and tell me what is on your mind or go back to your realm and torment your own subjects." That said, Sarah turned back to her room and began tidying up the mess left by a few of said subjects, as if she did not care at all which option the bird chose.

A moment later the room went dark, a strong breeze swirled through the window, carrying a sprinkle of silver glitter, and a menacing shadow stretched across the floor towards Sarah. Without looking up, she murmured, "Is all the drama really necessary?"

Jareth, cruel and wicked King of the Goblins, leaned casually against the windowframe and crossed his arms. "Old habits," he drawled.

Nodding absently, Sarah began reassembling the Scrabble board. She had to retrieve letter tiles from every corner of the room. In her mind, she made it a sort of treasure hunt. She was a dashing and beautiful adventurer in search of ancient, mystical runes…

Working herself into a nice daydream, Sarah paid the Goblin King very little mind. He watched her go about her business with boredom in his mismatched eyes. Sarah squealed in delight, her bottom half sticking out from under her bed, when she found an "O" tile. Rolling his eyes, Jareth waved a hand and the little pieces of wood immediately rose up from their hiding places around the room and zoomed into the box with a soft clatter. One of the pieces just happened to bounce off Sarah's backside as she emerged from beneath the bed, but that was most certainly an unfortunate accident. Most certainly.

The young woman gave the box a frown and tossed her treasure atop the rest. She turned to the Goblin King, resplendent in midnight blue and black, and put her hands on her hips. "Ok Jareth, you have my full attention," she said to him, "What do you want?"

His pointed brows drew down and Jareth glared at Sarah until she began to wonder what she had done wrong this time. With a flash of intuition, she realized exactly what the problem was. The Goblin King had no more idea than she why he was here. Sarah swallowed an amused grin, no point provoking a man who could doubtless call lightning down on her house with a thought.

Turning back to her vanity, Sarah began to put her hair into two braids, one on either side of her head, for sleep. She worked slowly, carefully, and watched Jareth in the mirror. "I'm glad you are here, actually. I wanted to thank you," she said, "For today."

Jareth frowned, looking suspicious. "Thank me?"

Sarah nodded, "You gave me exactly the adventure I always dreamed of. I got to play the heroine, overcome all sorts of dangers and make lots of magical friends. It was kind of scary at times, but really fun." She turned and grinned at him, fingers still tangled in her hair, "You make a wonderful villian."

He crossed his arms, "Lots of practice."

With a chuckle, Sarah faced the mirror once more and began her second braid. Sobering, she said in a low voice, "Well, thank you anway. I'm sorry I had to go and refuse your offer."

He picked up a book from her bedside table. She could not remember what she had been reading but she was certain it was silly and childish. He stared at it with blatant disinterest, his demeanor stating that he was only slightly more amused by the book than by the conversation. "I would have given you everything, you know."

Her reply was so soft, he almost did not hear it. "I know."

Jareth's voice betrayed restrained anger as he said, "Then why?"

Sarah stood and turned to face the Goblin King. She studied his face, taking her time to forumlate her answer. He was terrible and beautiful, exactly as he should be. The confusion and pain, unsuccessfully hidden in those mismatched eyes, had no place there. At last, she said, "What you offered… was not something that could be sold or traded for."

He obviously did not understand. She gave a small, exhasperated sigh, accompanied by a tiny smile. Raising up to her tiptoes, she gave Jareth a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Some things need to be given freely or they have no meaning."

Before the nonplussed king could reply, Sarah slipped into bed and whispered, "Goodnight, Jareth."

Author's Note:

I am at work. I am bored. I do not have the first half of Magic Eyes Chpt 6. So this kinda... popped out. I don't know. If the boredom continues so will the story. I have another 7 hours before I go home so chances are good.

By the way, I have no spellcheck here at work so I would appreciate it if you would point out any errors you come across.


	2. A Gift

The Daydreamer and the King

By Danika Lareyna

Chapter Two – A Gift

Sarah awoke the following morning feeling cheerful and satisfied. She stayed in bed for a while, relishing the feeling of the sunshine falling on her through the window. She spun a quick fancy for herself of being a sleeping beauty, locked in a tower to await the gentle kiss of her true love. Instead she was aroused by a pounding on her door and the voice of her stepmother insisting she stop lazing about in bed all day.

"Foul woman," a silky voice purred near her ear. "Come away with me, my sweet, and I will make her your chambermaid if you so desire."

Sarah's eyes flew open to see the smirking face of the Goblin King smirking at her from his place by the window. Purposefully taking her time to stretch and rearrange her long nightgown around herself before turning to face him, Sarah said, "Jareth, I hope you have not been staring at me all night despite my wishes." She firmly told herself not to blush at the thought of him watching her sleep.

He snorted. Sarah felt a stab of jealousy that he could make even a childish snort seem regal and dignified. "I am afraid, my dear girl, that I have more important matters to attend. The minor matter of making sure that goblins do not pull my kingdom apart at the seams, for instance."

Sarah stood and began straightening her bed. "Then why are you here? I know a horrid little five year old down the street that no one would miss if that's what you're after."

Jareth looked intrigued but shook his head, reminding himself of his true purpose there. He held out his hand and gathered light to him, forming a perfect, shining sphere on his fingertips. "I've brought you a gift," he told her.

Sarah eyed him nervously, looking, Jareth thought, charmingly innocent with her long, white nightgown and braids. "What is it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

His hands went into motion. "It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams. Do you want it?"

Sarah looked into his eyes, trying to decipher his intent. "What is the price?" she asked.

He smirked at her and, with a tiny movement of his hands, the crystal ball arced through the air towards her. She caught it easily as he said, "A gift with meaning, freely given."

Before she could reply, he was gone.

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter is awfully short- but at least now I have an idea of what I'm going to do with this thing. nn Yay!


	3. A Star

The Daydreamer and the King

By Danika Lareyna

Chapter Three – A Star

Sarah's hands moved as if of their own accord, spinning the crystal exactly as the Goblin King had shown her. It did not even occur to her to wonder how she did it; she felt the magic flowing out of the crystal and into her before twisting back into the crystal in and endless spiral. It glowed from within, irresistibly drawing the young woman's gaze. As the crystal spun, the world spun. Sarah lost herself in the dream.

xXx

Strange, the things a mind picks up on. Sarah would never forget the pale barn owl, which had watched her as she flitted about the park that day. She had been practicing, acting out her favorite stories as usual. The chiming of the clock tower had reminded her of forgotten duties, tolled its condemnation of her tardiness. She had turned to run home to another night of babysitting, but a figure stood in the center of the bridge, blocking her path. His manner was confident, bordering on arrogant. He was tall, well dressed, and incredibly handsome. With a slightly predatory look, he had asked her whether she had ever considered acting professionally. All thoughts of childcare had dashed from her mind.

When Sarah had glanced over, the owl was gone.

xXx

Sarah's first major role had been exactly suited to her, just as the man, now her manager, had promised it would be. She played a fairytale princess who had faced down nearly impossible odds to win her happiness. The movie had done relatively well but Sarah had been a hit. Her charming personality, her innocent beauty and her uncanny ability to be in the right place at the right time (sparked entirely by her talented manager) had rocketed her to stardom overnight.

As Sarah happily signed autographs for a seemingly endless line of teenage girls, girls who up until recently would not have given Sarah the time of day, she glanced up and saw Jareth hovering protectively near her. His wild blond hair, which would have looked almost ridiculous anywhere but here, in the heart of Hollywood, twisted in the breeze. His dark, reflective shades sat low enough on his nose to reveal his curious, mismatched eyes, always watching her. She smiled up at her manager and turned back to sign another in the long line of shiny black and white photographs of her smiling face.

Her life, she realized, was perfect.

xXx

The door to her trailer slammed open violently, but Sarah continued serenely applying eyeliner, well used to it by now. "No she will _not_ appear in your magazine. How many times do I have to tell you vultures? I don't _care_ if she is of age now, Sarah Williams does _not _do nudity!" Jareth snapped his cell phone shut decisively and slid it into his pocket before throwing himself onto the small couch with a snarl.

Sarah watched him in her mirror, her lips quirking in a small smile. After three years together, she was quite comfortable with Jareth's temper, provided it was not aimed at her. When he had first taken her under his wing he had alternately mesmerized her and terrified her. Now... well, now he alternately mesmerized her and exasperated her, but she supposed that was some kind of improvement.

"And what exactly _does_ Sarah Williams do?" she asked, carefully tucking away her makeup, each item in its proper place. She did not normally need much in the way of makeup, but this role had been an exception. She turned on her rotating stool to face him, sprawled casually across her couch with his hand over his eyes, massaging his temples.

"Your choice, love," he replied in a weary voice, "I've got an offer for a naive but good-natured hairdresser in a romantic comedy, an ugly-duckling with a heart of gold in another teenage movie, or a plucky heroine in another of those fantasy stories you like so much. None of them are wonderful. The best part about whichever you choose will be your presence in it."

Sarah made a face, "I'm so sick of roles like that. Doesn't anyone write anything _fun_ anymore?"

Jareth lowered his hand and smirked at her. "Well I got you this role, didn't I?" he drawled, waving a hand to indicate her apparel. Her dark hair was spiked and streaked with green, her makeup heavy and otherworldly. She wore a dress of sparkling midnight sequins, a high-collared cloak around her shoulders. She looked, if she did say so herself, dangerous and sexy. "A Goblin Queen," he continued, "How strangely appropriate."

She planted her hands on her hips and glared at him but could not hide the hint of a smile that tugged at her silver-tinted lips. "You're just jealous," she replied, dropping her voice into the low, throaty purr she used for the Goblin Queen she was playing. A voice, she would never admit aloud, she had worked up by imitating Jareth.

His look told her that he was quite aware of the inspiration and he did not find it at all amusing. "Jealous, pet?"

Sarah nodded, tugging at her long, black gloves. "You are jealous that, in this get-up, I look even more intimidating than you." She smirked as he snorted laughter.

He glanced up at her, towering over his reclining figure. High, pale eyebrows drew down and he said, "Well you certainly look different. Are you certain they insisted the cleavage be _quite_ that low? I thought this was supposed to be a children's show."

Sarah squirmed a little and tried to look innocent. "Of course, all the costume designer's fault. Don't look at me."

Jareth rolled his eyes, "How is it that one of the top actresses in the business can't even lie with a straight face?" He shifted over, hooking his legs over the back of the couch and waving a wordless invitation to join him. Sarah stuck her tongue at the infuriating man, but perched on the couch, leaning back against his legs. A little thrill ran through her at his proximity, but she ruthlessly quashed it. She had harbored a crush on her manager almost from day one, but he had never given indication of wanting anything more than a business relationship with her. Besides, she thought morosely, he probably still viewed her as a child, Playboy offers or no.

Sarah shot him a guilty glance; he was staring at the ceiling, massaging his temples again. He was not getting enough sleep, as usual. One of these days, she would find him, asleep where he sat, cell phone held to his ear and someone yelling at him ineffectually on the other end. Then she would have to order him to take a vacation again. He hated that; he was just not the type to sit still that long. She smiled to herself, maybe after this film. She could use a little break herself.

Twisting gloved fingers together in her lap, Sarah berated herself for acting the self-conscious little girl. She was a sophisticated star and she most certainly would not be put off balance by one man- intelligent, strong, intense and sexy as he may be. She took a deep breath, straightening her back with resolve and then immediately deflated when he shifted, sending another course of tingles down her spine.

She peeked at him again, out of the corner of her eyes and was surprised to discover him staring back at her. Sarah watched him looking at her, her gaze hidden by the mass of spiked, near-black hair. His mismatched eyes traveled up and down her body, a look of undeniable appreciation within. Sarah felt a blush of pleasure rise in her cheeks. In a soft voice, never turning to face him, she said, "The outfit is not that bad, is it?"

Jareth cleared his throat, obviously not happy to be caught staring at her in such a way. Carefully extracting his long legs from behind her, Jareth stood, not meeting her gaze. A wave of disappointment threatened to engulf her and Sarah lowered her eyes to her gloved hands. She felt more than saw him, standing next to her. Always next to her, just close enough to protect her should anything go wrong. Never closer.

Her breath caught in her throat when a pale finger gently ran down her cheek and an elegantly accented voice whispered, "You're always beautiful, Sarah."

They both jumped when someone tapped hesitantly on the trailer door. "Um, Miss Williams?" a nervous voice called, "The director would like to talk to you about the scene you'll be shooting today?" Sarah sighed and shot a resigned look at Jareth that he deemed to ignore, walking towards the back of the small space so that his back was to her. She stood and carefully arranged her hair, dress and cloak before stepping out to follow the young aide to the director.

Sarah felt a prickle on the back of her neck and turned to see Jareth, leaning against one side of the trailer doorway with his foot up and braced against the other. His arms were crossed and he watched her go with his usual protective glare. However, there was something else, too. Sarah, who knew Jareth's face better than she knew her own, saw something there that she had never seen before, something that sparked in her a boldness she could not even begin to fathom.

Without a thought, Sarah spun on her heel and ran back to the trailer. Jareth watched her approach, curiosity obvious in his gaze, until she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and was amazed to find herself kissing him.

Sarah had kissed many men in the course of her short career. In fact she had kissed and been kissed by some of the most desirable young actors in Hollywood. But always those had been the cold, emotionless kiss of the stage. After getting over the initial embarrassment early on, she had felt no more kissing in front of the camera than she did speaking.

When she kissed Jareth, it burned all the way down to her toes.

And when his arms came around her, crushing her to him, when he began to kiss her back with equal, if not more, passion and desire... Well, the director would just have to wait.

xXx

Author's Note:

Much thanks to MartiOwlsten, without whom this chapter would probably never have been written. Now go read her "The Goblin King and I" and leave lots of complimentary reviews. n


	4. A Tale

The Daydreamer and the King

By Danika Lareyna

Chapter Four - A Tale

The crystal slowed and came to a stop, resting in Sarah's upturned palm. She felt cold, suddenly deprived of the warm arms which had held her tight just moments ago. Raising a hand to her mouth, Sarah could still feel the pressure of his lips where they had crushed her with such passion.

Warily, she eyed the orb in her hand. If she stared into it again, would it return her to the same vision or a different one? Perhaps its magic was spent and it was now just a crystal, nothing more, once again?

There was only one way to find out. Sarah's hands flashed into the familiar but unpracticed motion once more. Again the crystal glowed from within and as the crystal spun, the world spun. Sarah lost herself in the dream.

xXx

Sarah often daydreamed about how she would meet her soul mate. Sometimes it was simple, destiny disguised as coincidence as they bumped into each other time and again. Other times it was more dramatic; he, whoever he was, would rescue her from dire peril, forging a bond that could never be broken. Perhaps it would be love at first sight, perhaps a relationship begun in friendship that developed over many years. Occasionally she even imagined him appearing before her in a sudden gust of wind and swirl of glitter. (Sometimes Sarah's imagination got away with her.)

When she met Jareth, therefore, on her hands and knees scraping gum off the bottom of a shelf in the children's section (in her worst pea-green dress suit, no less), romance was the furthest thing from her mind. It probably did not help that his first words to her were spoken almost directly into her ear, causing Sarah to jump and smack her head on the gum-encrusted shelf. And so her first thought upon turning to face the (admittedly, startlingly handsome) man, were centered on how to get him (and eventually the ancient yet somehow still sticky gum) out of her hair.

Fortunately, Jareth had other ideas.

His smile, seemingly polite but making her feel distinctly mocked, won him no favor on her part. She studied the man for a moment as she disentangled herself from the shelf and stood to face him. His long, blond hair was brushed neatly back and held from his face by a silver clasp at the base of his neck. He wore a neat, silk shirt of pale gray and black slacks. His face, pale and aristocratic, seemed to be missing something, though for the life of her Sarah could not imagine what.

Everything about the stranger bespoke elegance and nobility. Sarah immediately detested him.

With as little courtesy as she felt she could get away with, Sarah growled, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The man looked her up and down in a slow, critical manner. Sarah resisted the urge to fiddle with the horrid, pink, silk flower which adorned the breast of her horrid dress. Sarah resisted the urge to poke him in those hypnotic, mismatched eyes. "You are a librarian, are you not?" he asked in a soft, authoritative voice.

Sarah indicated the shelf of bright picture-books she had been laboring under. In a tone heavy with sarcasm, she replied, "Why no, I just do this for my own entertainment."

He raised an unusual eyebrow and said, "Indeed? You must be easily amused." Before Sarah could splutter an indignant response, he continued on blithely, "I wonder if you could direct me to the biographical section?"

She bristled at the way he asked her, as if he was not questioning whether she would be willing to give him directions, but rather whether she was even capable of the feat. Giving him her best wicked glare, which he utterly ignored, she said, "At the bottom of the stairs and immediately to your left."

He nodded in acknowledgment rather than gratitude and turned in the direction she had indicated. She watched him go, noting with interest the grotesque little face carved in the man's silver hairclip. Sarah seethed. The encounter had been brief and simple, but somehow she knew that it would bother her for an inordinately long time.

Just as Sarah prepared to drop back to her hands and knees and resume her distasteful task, the man turned back to face her. Their eyes locked and an amused smirk played on his lips. "By the way, Miss," he said, his voice a silken barb, "Are you aware that that color looks atrocious on you?" Then he smoothly turned on his heel and disappeared behind a tall bookshelf.

xXx

A loud crash rang through the library causing Sarah to raise her head sharply and Maryann, her coworker, to squeal with fright. "What was that?" Sarah murmured, just loud enough for Maryann to hear. "It's to early for anyone to be here yet."

As if to disprove her words, the cheerful bell chimed and the familiar stranger strolled in. It had been nearly two weeks since Sarah had seen him, but the moment her eyes fell upon his haughty smirk, her temper flared as if he had just turned away from her.

"Good morning, Sarah," he said, drawing out the vowels in her name as if savoring their flavor. He was dressed almost exactly as before except that now his shirt was dark blue, almost black. He set his leather briefcase on the floor and leaned against her desk, grinning at her with hooded eyelids.

"How do you know my name?" Sarah snapped, leaning away from him with a suspicious glare. His grin widened with impish mischief and he lazily raised a finger to indicate the heavy nameplate resting on the counter before her. Feeling unspeakably foolish, Sarah muttered petulantly, "That's not fair."

He frowned then replied, "You are correct. Horribly unfair and rude of me as well." The man took a step back from the desk and swept her a deep bow. "Jareth," he intoned, formally, "At your service." His manner was refined, but his eyes taunted her.

Sarah felt a blush rise in her cheeks and ruthlessly suppressed it. "Right," she muttered, "Whatever. At your service."

The moment the words were out of her mouth, his eyes glittered. "Splendid," he said. "As it happens, I am looking for a particular book and I would appreciate your assistance."

Sarah swallowed a groan. Casting her gaze about for some means of escape from the infuriating man, she saw Maryann making doe-eyes at him. Latching on to this small ray of hope, Sarah said in her sugary-sweetest voice, "Oh, I would love to, but I'm sure Maryann would be much more helpful." The girl nodded eagerly.

Jareth's eyes flicked over the pretty redhead for a split second before dismissing her. His eyes went cold and he said, "It seems there has been an accident back in the science fiction and fantasy section. Some clumsy person seems to have knocked a number of books from the shelves. I am certain your companion is eager to set that aright." It was not a suggestion but a command and, without a word, Maryann turned to obey.

Life returned to Jareth's mismatched eyes as his gaze swung back to Sarah; life and, unmistakably, mischief. "How could you have known where that noise came from?" the young woman demanded. "Did you have something to do with it?"

"Why, my dear Sarah," he replied, taking her arm and gently leading her toward the stairwell, "You saw me come in. I have been in your presence since I arrived. How could I _possibly_ have been involved?"

xXx

Jareth led Sarah to a little used portion of the library, full of books on historical figures of little import and political struggles of little consequence. "If I am not mistaken," he murmured in a low, enticing voice, "The text I seek is up there." He pointed to the very top of one of the wall shelves, right next to the ceiling.

Sarah stared up in consternation. He could not possibly know that she was terrified of heights, could he? Trying and failing to hide her nerves, Sarah pointed to the heavy ladder and said, "Well, there you are."

She knew it would not work from the moment she spoke. Clearly visible on the ladder was sign reading, "PLEASE ASK FOR ASSISTANCE TO REACH BOOKS ON THE TOP SHELVES." Biting her lower lip, she turned to Jareth, who had the audacity to bat his eyes at her.

Alternating between growling her displeasure at the insufferable man and swallowing the lump which seemed to have lodged in her throat, Sarah mounted the ladder. Jareth watched with a mild, unconcerned expression, but his eyes glittered.

"You, um, you haven't told me exactly what it is you're looking for," Sarah said. She slowly lifted one trembling hand after the other over her head to pull herself up the ladder, willing herself to breath and not think about it. In the back of her mind she made a note to take down all books above eye-level and replace them with busts of famous authors or perhaps some potted plants.

The tall man was wandering down the aisle, examining books as he went. "A biography on the Greek sculptor, Ludaphoclese. It was written by Raoul Dideremis and is entitled Abs of Marble." She shot a glance at him out of the corner of her eye, but he seemed entirely serious. Unfortunately, her moment of doubt caused her to look down and a cold sweat broke out on her brow.

"I don't see it…" she said, a tiny flutter to her voice. Her eyes scanned the shelf he had indicated once, twice, three time and still the title did not appear to her. She risked another glance at Jareth, just in time to see his elbow disappear around a corner.

With a frustrated sigh, Sarah searched the titles one more time before giving up. She was mentally preparing herself for the arduous task of climbing back down when the ladder, the heavy, wooden ladder which usually took all of her strength to move even when she had both feet planted firmly on the floor, wobbled.

Sarah's breath caught and she found herself utterly unable to emit the shriek which was just itching to escape her. Frantically, her eyes sought out Jareth, but he was nowhere to be seen. The ladder shuddered again and her hands convulsed on the rungs. Unfortunately, her hands were slick with sweat and, when the ladder gave a particularly violent buck, she found herself falling. At that same moment she discovered her voice again and put it to good use, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Before Sarah could even brace for a painful impact, a strong set of arms plucked her effortlessly out of midair. Gasping and shaking violently, Sarah pressed her face to the broad, firm chest, not even caring that it belonged to the detestable Jareth. The smooth silk felt cool against her hot cheeks.

"Tut-tut," he whispered directly into her ear, his voice both soothing and taunting. "Sarah, you really must be more careful."

"H-how?" she stammered, unable to release her death-grip on his shirt. "You were too far away. How did you catch me?"

"Dear Sarah," he purred, stroking her hair, "I am never far from you."

Before Sarah could respond to his peculiar answer, there was a clatter on the stairs and Maryann appeared, red hair nearly standing on end around her face. "What's going on?" she exclaimed. "I heard a scream and-" The girl cut off, eyes wide, as she observed the position she found Jareth and Sarah in.

Sarah recognized the predicament at approximately the same instant and shoved herself away from the man, nearly toppling to the floor in her flustered state. Jareth released her easily, watching with beautiful, bemused eyes. Righting herself, Sarah turned to her coworker and babbled, "I was looking for a book up there, on the ladder. I fell, it… jumped! He caught me." Her voice dropped to a whisper as if she had just made a startling realization. "Oh man… I thought I was going to break my neck."

Her eyes took on a far-off look, glazing over until Jareth's soft voice broke into her morbid thoughts. "My book?"

She stared at him for a moment without comprehension before snapping back into awareness. "Oh! I didn't see it. Maybe it's checked out? Are you sure we even have it?"

His brows drew down and he raised a hand to stroke his jawline, meditatively. Suddenly he perked up and leaned towards her. "Ah," he said, "Here it is." Reaching directly behind her on the shelf he retrieved a very old and dusty book. Still leaning into her, he spoke and she could feel the warm whisper of his breath on her ear. "Some silly person must have misplaced it." Sarah shivered.

Tucking the book beneath his arm and giving Sarah a small, unreadable smile, Jareth returned up the stairs. Almost immediately after the last pale strand of hair disappeared from view, the fuzzy bubble, which seemed to have lodged itself in Sarah's brain, burst. Anger flooded through her and she nearly screeched at Maryann, "Can you _believe_ that guy?"

At her coworker's blank gaze, Sarah continued, "Playing the hero and then acting like I should fall all over myself for him. It was his fault I was on that ladder in the first place!"

Maryann stared at her normally calm and level-headed coworker as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head. Sarah forced herself to count to ten and lower her voice. Sounding almost normal, if a little strained, she asked, "Did you take care of the sci fi/fantasy section?"

Maryann nodded, "It was the weirdest thing, too. Every book with the word 'goblin' in the title or on the cover was knocked off the self. No other books, only those. Isn't that crazy?"

For the second time that day, Sarah shivered.

xXx

"But why would anyone want to reshelve _all_ the books in the _entire_ library in reverse-alphabetical order?" Maryann wailed.

"A better question," Sarah replied, handing the redhead another stack of books, "Is how did they do it without anyone noticing? It is going to take us a week to put it all back."

She was not sure when her tidy library had become possessed, but at some point in the last three months strange occurrences had become commonplace. Sarah would have called them pranks if not for the frequency and complication of them. With a huff, she set to ordering another stack of references. Why did they _all_ have to happen when she was working?

"My goodness, Sarah. This is certainly the most unusual library I have ever visited." She had grown at least relatively used to Jareth's irregular visits. As always, the sound of his voice, spoken almost directly into her ear, sent a confusing rush of anger and excitement coursing through her. This time there was something else as well; realization.

Sarah spun to face him. "You!" she growled, fixing him with a death-glare.

Jareth arched a brow and said in a calmly amused way, "Me?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Maryann, who was watching the interaction with obvious fascination. The girl had been far too interested in Jareth for Sarah's taste- though why she should care was beyond her. Hopping to her feet, her task forgotten, she grabbed Jareth's sleeve (blood red this time) and hissed at him, "Come with me."

He followed, eyes glittering.

Sarah led him to one of the small storerooms in the basement. He glanced around the cramped quarters, little more than a glorified closet to start with and nearly stuffed with books in need of sorting or mending. "My, my, Sarah," he said, grinning at her impishly, "How cozy."

Sarah flushed but refused to be deterred. Leveling an accusatory glare at him, she said, "Interesting thing, Jareth. Some… unusual events have been occurring here lately. _Strange_ events."

Jareth smiled politely, "Oh?"

Nodding, Sarah continued, "Yes, very odd. Bookshelves are moving around, apparently on their own. Doors, which only opened inward for more than fifty years, have suddenly begun to open outward. Why, just last week the word 'underground' disappeared from the dictionary. Not just where it was defined but every place it had appeared."

"How very curious," Jareth said, a glint in his eyes. "What does all of this have to do with me, my dear?"

"That's the thing," Sarah replied, her voice loosing its airy quality and gaining intensity, "I don't know _how_ I could have missed the connection before but now it is obvious to me. It is _all_ you. It all started when you showed up. What's more, every time one of these things happens appear within a few hours!"

His eyes widened in poorly-feigned surprise. "Are you implying that I have something to do with all of this?"

"No, of course not," she laughed. Smiling sweetly, Sarah said, "I am _implying_ that you are the _cause_ of all this."

He smirked at her, a predatory look. "My dear Sarah," said he, "How on earth do you imagine I could accomplish such feats?"

Convinced that she was correct, Sarah spoke without thought. "Because you're a goblin!"

He stared at her for a long moment, all amusement gone from his expression. As the silence dragged, it occurred to Sarah just how ridiculous her accusation sounded. She felt a flush of embarrassment rise in her cheeks, only made worse when he began to chuckle deep in his throat. Slowly, the chuckle grew until his whole body shook and he threw back his head to roar with laughter. Sarah might have noted what a melodic and appealing sound that was, were she not certain that she was about to die of mortification.

Getting control of his amusement at last, Jareth grinned at her. "Oh Sarah, my Sarah," he said, "I swear, only you."

Sarah glared at her feet. She was angry, embarrassed, and utterly unable to meet his gaze. Her breath caught when he leaned in to speak, as always, directly into her ear. He was closer than ever, so that she could feel the heat of his body, mere centimeters from her own, and his lips brushed lightly, teasingly, against her earlobe.

"Not a goblin, my Sarah," he whispered to her. She felt rather than saw his rogue grin. "I am the _King _of the Goblins."

Then, in less than the blink of an eye, he was gone. Jareth simply vanished where he stood. Only the lingering hint of his scent and the slightest sparkle in the air, marked that he had ever been there.

Sarah stared at the closed storeroom door for a long time before she remembered to breathe.

xXx

She felt it, a slight tickle in the air. She did not know how she knew, but she was certain that it was him. She turned to the door just as he entered. Eyes widening, she quickly exclaimed, "Ok! You have my attention, don't do any-" Sarah cut off as a low gurgle, followed by the sound of rushing water, reached her ears. With a resigned sigh, she turned to Maryann and said, "You had better go check the bathrooms." Without another word to her coworker, Sarah led Jareth back downstairs to the storeroom.

He grinned impishly all the while.

When they had reached their destination and Sarah had closed the door behind, she turned to him with a look that was partially weary and partially wary. He was leaning against a precarious pile of books, seeming completely at his ease. His shirt, Sarah noted, was pure white today. She wondered if that had any significance.

"Right," she said, jumping immediately to the point, "So you're the Goblin King." She spoke slowly, as if trying to convince herself that she was not insane. Despite the clear impossibility of their previous encounter, Sarah could not help but wonder if this were all an elaborate joke.

"Indeed," he replied.

"And you're haunting my library… why, exactly?"

He smirked and took a step towards her. The air around him suddenly flared to life as a billion tiny, black and silver sparkles swirled around him. When they cleared, his outfit had changed drastically. Instead of his clean-cut slacks and button-up shirt he wore breeches and a low-cut thing that looked as if it were taken straight from the cover of a Harlequin romance novel. His hair stood in wild spikes to fall softly around his shoulders. A heavy silver and gold pendant hung low on his bared chest and a fantastic cloak of feather and bone adorned his shoulder. His face seemed paler and was accented around the eyes by markings, neither make-up nor tattoo. At last she realized what had been missing from his face and found she could no longer imagine what he looked like without them.

"Not your library, dear Sarah," he said, taking another step so that they were mere inches apart. His tone was nonchalant, his words shook her. "You. I intend to woo you, take you to my realm and make you my Queen."

A thousand snarky comments about his apparel died on her lips when he spoke and instead she found herself gasping, "Me?"

There was no wind in the tiny storeroom, but his cloak and hair swirled around her nonetheless. Where they brushed her skin she felt sparks which raced up to tickle her brain and make her thinking fuzzy. He spoke and his voice was low and hypnotic. "I have been watching you Sarah. My Sarah. I have marked you since you were a child. You had such beautiful dreams and they have only grown and flourished with you."

She could not seem to take her eyes from his; her thoughts came to her lips unbidden, "Watching me?"

"Yes, my Sarah, for many years. Do you recall the time you tried to call me to take your brother? You would have ruined it then, foolish child, had I not forbade my goblins from giving you the correct words. It was too soon, you were not ready then."

"Ready for what?"

He flooded her senses. He was all she could see, smell, hear and feel. "Ready for me," he replied.

It was all too much for her, this incredible man, incredible fairytale creature come alive, speaking these words to her. She felt as if she was suffocating in him and, desperate for air (or was it reality?), she stepped away from him. It was impossible, a dream king come to court a dull librarian from a tiny town in New England. He was of the goblins, it must be another in a long list of pranks.

Her eyes grew hard and her full lips turned down. "Why me?" she demanded.

Jareth smiled at her, that soothing, taunting expression she had grown used to. "Still a foolish child, Sarah. Don't you know?"

Her determination to defy him wavered in the face of his confident gaze, but she clung to it stubbornly. "Because you like to play with my mind?" she replied.

He reached towards her and, with a gentleness she found unexpected but natural in him, Jareth cupped her cheek. That impish smile, part affection and part mischief, played about his lips. "Because I _love_ to play with your mind," he purred.

Sarah's brows drew down and she glared at him, "I hate you, you know."

Jareth's arm snaked around her waist, drawing her willingly into him. "Of course."

"And I will never be your Goblin Queen."

His fingers tangled in her long, dark hair, tenderly tilting her head towards him. His breath was warm on her lips, his scent intoxicating. "Of course."

"And I'm going to make you clean up whatever mess you made in the bathrooms."

He chuckled and she could feel the rumbling of his chest throughout her body. "Of course."

"And-"

Jareth never learned what Sarah intended to say next, nor did he particularly care as he smothered her words and fuzzed her mind with soft, insistent kisses. Sarah did not seem to mind the interuption.

xXx

Wow… that was long. But can you blame me? Most of it was written on a 12 hour bus trip. The rest of the chapters should be more of a length with chapter three, as I had intended all of the chapters to be. But who knows? These things often get away with me.

Once again, much thanks to Marti. This whole bloomin' chapter was her idea, I just put it into words.


	5. A Power

The Daydreamer and the King

By Danika Lareyna

Chapter Five – A Power

The crystal slowed to a stop once again, resting almost weightlessly in Sarah's hand. As the world came back into focus, she smirked at the little orb. "A librarian, huh?" she murmured, perhaps to herself, perhaps not. She glanced at the clock and was only mildly surprised to find that almost no time had passed since Jareth had left her with the gift.

"I wonder," Sarah said, reaching out to stroke the perfect curve of the crystal with her fingertips. "Do I run the risk of becoming addicted to dreams? Of losing my reality should I look again?" A tiny, wicked smile tugged at the corners of her lips as flashes of memory played before her eyes.

Without hesitation, she set the crystal in motion again. As the crystal spun, the world spun. Sarah lost herself in the dream.

xXx

The room was not as large or grand as one might expect for a king, though the dark, bare decor suited its owner perfectly. A single window, wide and round, showed the serene form of the Labyrinth, stretched across the landscape like a sleeping beast. It only awaited the call of its master to spring into action, claws of magic ready to rend and tear. The room was almost completely filled by a great bed, draped in hangings of deepest black and midnight blue. Upon the mattress, pale against black satin sheets, even the mighty Goblin King seemed small and fragile.

The merest hint of a breeze, perhaps the very breath of the sleeping Labyrinth, danced through the window, tugging gently at Jareth's wild, blond hair and caressing his face. Mismatched eyes opened slowly, a sleep-fogged gaze coming to rest on the figure watching him from the end of the bed. She stood tall; a dark cloak hung around her shoulders with the hood pulled up. The breeze left Jareth and turned to the woman, drawing back the hood of her cloak enough to reveal hazel eyes that sparkled, even in the empty darkness of midnight.

Jareth sat up, taking in the beauty that stood, out of place, in his dreary chambers. Unhurried, he leaned back against his headboard, his sheets pooling around his waist to reveal a broad, bare chest. She did not move, save for a slight tilting of her head and a tiny quirking of her lips. "I am widely known," The Goblin King said, "As the Lord of Dreams. Up until this night, though, I had thought myself incapable of actually having one myself."

Her voice was as he remembered, strong and sweet. "I wonder, my lord, whether a vision of me is a sweet dream or a nightmare?" She remained still, but the playful breeze toyed with her cloak, opening it just enough to reveal a white gown beneath. The sliver of ivory shone like a moonbeam before it was swallowed up again by the dark material swinging back into place.

"That depends on your intention here, my Sarah," he replied.

She smiled, a wistful curve of the lips, at the possessive manner with which he spoke her name. It had been so many years since she had heard it on his tongue, and yet it was exactly as she recalled. As it always had, his voice raised goose bumps on her arms and sent a not-unpleasant tingle through her spine. She took a measured step forward, raising a hand to push back the hood of her cloak. Unleashed, her hair fell in a shimmering wave across her shoulders and back, so dark it blended into the material until one could not tell where her tresses ended and the cloak began. Sarah said not a word, just watched with satisfaction as he drank in the sight of her.

Jareth found that he could not move, nor did he wish to. He relaxed against the headboard, content to watch her approach, circling the bed to stand beside his reclining form. Her eyes caught his and refused to let them go, trapping them in a tender gaze. Sarah lowered herself to sit next to him on the bed, the mattress barely shifting with her slight weight. She reached out with a single hand, gloved in white, to caress the side of his face. "Sarah," he said, his voice little more than a whisper, "Why are you here?"

She leaned towards him until her full lips brushed his, just barely, as she answered. "I got tired of waiting," she said, simply. She kissed him in truth then, a soft, brief kiss which left a hint of sweetness on his mouth and a deep desire for more. Before he could respond, though, she stood again and turned away from him.

Fully awake at last, Jareth held up one hand to her. "Sarah," he pleaded, "Don't leave me again."

She turned, smiled sadly at him over her shoulder, and pulled the hood back up to hide her face. The breeze swirled between them as she took two steps forward and faded from view and into the night. The Goblin King stared at the spot where she had been for a long time before pulling himself from his bed. He drifted to the window and stared down on his kingdom, his mind awhirl and his heart aching.

xXx

The throne room of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City was a madhouse of ugly creatures, small of stature and small of mind, mucking about in a drunken stupor. The noise ebbed and swelled, though never sinking below the level of 'nerve wracking', as the goblins chatted, argued and sang amongst each other, punctuated by the occasional sharp cry of an abused bird or animal. Everything smelled of stale alcohol and unwashed bodies. When the Goblin King entered, the goblins paused for half a moment to stare at him before returning to their previous activities. Jareth ignored them, heading towards his throne.

Unfortunately, it was already occupied.

Sarah lounged across the ivory monstrosity, one leg kicked over the arm of the throne and her own arm draped across the back. She smirked up at him, her position, her manner and even her outfit mocking him. She wore a loose poets shirt, opened low enough to reveal more than a hint of cleavage, a tight, leather vest which tucked up under her breasts and extended only down to the base of her ribcage, and thin, gray breeches which showed off every inch of her curves. Jareth was certain she had not possessed curves like that when she had run his Labyrinth. Around her neck was a wide, black choker from which hung a miniature replica of the pendant which rested against Jareth's chest.

Jareth's eyes traveled reluctantly from the vision atop his throne to his seemingly oblivious subjects. Sarah grinned at him and tapped her leg with a riders crop. "Don't worry," she said. "They can't see me, or hear me for that matter."

"You know," he replied, planting one hand on the arm of the throne and leaning down over her, "If I found anyone else in your current position, I would put them to a slow, agonizing death and then feed them to my goblins." His intimidating loom was answered with an impish smile.

"How fortunate for me, then," she said, "That I am the exception to that rule."

"I will not ask you again why you are here, Sarah. Your previous response, while very enjoyable, was less than illuminating. I _will_ ask _how_ you are here."

With an amused sparkle in her eyes, Sarah replied, "I think you know very well how I came to be here. Did you really believe I would not discover the full extents of the powers which you gave me? You are far too extravagent to give the girl who had stolen your heart merely the ability to wish away an unwanted child."

Jareth frowned minutely, still leaning low over the woman. "I had rather hoped," he told her, "That you would discover my gifts to you and be forced to call upon me to help you learn to use them."

Sarah sat forward, bringing her face close to his. "I have always been a precocious child," she said, her voice low and serious. "And you have always underestimated me." Without another word, she vanished. Jareth stared at the spot she had just occupied for a split second before turning on his heels and storming from the silent throne room.

A long moment later, one goblin leaned towards his companion and loudly whispered, "Why was Kingy talkin' to himselfs?"

xXx

The Goblin King wandered his Labyrinth, seeking solace in its familiar, twisting corridors. Jareth knew every inch of the Labyrinth, he could sense every shift, feel every living creature within its walls. Jareth was the Labyrinth, it was merely a physical manifestation of his incredible will, or perhaps vice versa. They were two bodies with the same soul. He was independent of it, yet eternally, irrevocably linked, both slave and master.

He turned a corner and came face to face with something he did not expect. It was a sensation which could only be likened to looking into a mirror and finding someone else's face. And yet, there she stood in jeans and a multi-colored sweater. Somehow she seemed more enticing in that simple Aboveground attire than she had in any of her previous outfits.

Her back was to him and her dark hair was pulled back in a french braid which hung to the small of her back. She stared up at a gnarled old tree whose roots had caused one of the walls to bulge outward and whose upper branches, bare of leaves, reached like clawing hands towards the sky. A large knot, eye level on the trunk, twisted into the image of a face; Jareth's face. It was but one of many places where the Labyrinth displayed its connection to him in its very form.

Slowly, Sarah turned to face him. The playful manner had left her and her eyes were solemn. She looked up at him, her arms clasped behind her back. Heavy silence stretched between them. At last, she held up a hand. The air above her fingers shimmered and sparkled until it formed into a perfect, crystal sphere. She examined it, her eyes upon the orb as she spoke. "My powers are like yours, but they will never really be as great, will they?"

"There is one way alone for you to be my equal, Sarah."

Her gaze rose to him and he knew that she comprehended his words. Now, unlike their first, great confrontation, she understood what he was offering to her. After a moment's hesitation, she raised her hand, and her crystal, up to him. Her expression betrayed her fear that he would reject the sphere and, through it, the woman.

The air seemed to hum around them; the sensation of a thousand unseen eyes tickled the back of Sarah's neck. "Your will is as strong as mine," he intoned, raising his hand and gently pulling the dark, leather glove from it. "And your kingdom as great." As the words faded into the air, he reached forward with his naked hand and touched her crystal.

The ball was gone and now their fingers twined together. Jareth stepped forward, pulling her into his embrace. He smiled at Sarah tenderly, only for her the cold, arrogant King discarded. The Goblin King held her close for a long time, marvelling in the fact that she was his at last. With an exhasperated sigh, Sarah said, "Must you always keep me waiting?"

Before he could reply her lips were on his, her arms around his neck and her body pressed firmly against his own. Jareth chuckled lightly into the kiss, causing Sarah to draw back and frown at him. His chuckles grew into outright laughter and he swept her up, one arm coming down to hook her behind the knees as the other curved around her waist. She had just begun to laugh as well, kicking her feet a little with amusement, when they both disappeared in a great burst of sparkles.

The only witness to the ascension of the Goblin Queen was a gnarled old tree with a knot which twisted into the image of two faces, side by side.

xXx

AN-

It's been a while, hasn't it? I am sorry, but things have been rather nuts for me. I will be moving soon and... well, my life is pretty topsy-turvy. I hope it is not too obvious that I am out of practice. Hopefully I will be more inspired to write in the near future.


	6. A Princess

The Daydreamer and the King

By Danika Lareyna

Chapter Six - A Princess

As the crystal slowed, a small bubble of laughter escaped Sarah's lips. She raised the orb up to eye level, scrutinizing it with a critical eye. "I am beginning to see a pattern here," she said aloud, "Are you trying to tell me something?" With more quiet laughter, Sarah's hands spun into motion.

As the crystal spun, the world spun. Sarah lost herself in the dream.

xXx

Sarah screamed, her brow drenched in sweat and her hands clenched so tightly she could feel her nails gouging into the flesh of her palms. She would never forgive him. She would make that haughty bastard pay for what he put her through. Visions of endless pain and suffering for Jareth, that _rat_ Jareth, swam in front of her eyes. Oh yes, there was no doubt about it. He would pay for the thirteen hours of hell he had just put her through. Thirteen hours. How very appropriate. Ha bloody ha. Death would come slow, he must be made to suffer. The intense pain swept over her again, and Sarah screamed.

And then, suddenly, it was over. The doctor was placing a tiny bundle, wrapped in pale pink, into Jareth's trembling arms. His gaze bounced from Sarah to the treasure he cradled, eyes wide and wet and full of awe. "Our daughter," he whispered to her in a voice ragged and heavy with emotion, leaning down to gently deposit the child into her arms. "It's our daughter, Sarah."

He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, placing his finger in the infant's hand so that she reflexively grasped it. A wide grin split his normally cool and arrogant face. Sarah looked down and found the babe looking back up at her with lovely, mismatched eyes. She was the most beautiful thing Sarah had ever seen.

She supposed she could forgive Jareth. This time.

xXx

Sarah settled on the familiar cement bench, in the heart of the park where she had played since she was a child. Near the pond, she watched Jareth and Aislynn frolic. Her gaze was warm and a peaceful smile spread across her full lips as her husband swooped down to lift their daughter high into the air, her arms spread wide as she 'flew'.

She could hardly believe that her little girl was five years old already. In fact, her birthday cake was carefully tucked into the basket on Sarah's left, a frilly concoction of strawberries and white, icing flowers. In another, larger basket was their picnic lunch. Aislynn was a very social child but she insisted that she wanted to celebrate her birthday with just her Mama and Papa. Neither Sarah nor Jareth had been eager to argue with her.

A delighted squeal drew Sarah's eyes back to the pair playing by the water. Jareth's low laughter rose in tune with Aislynn's. Sarah reveled in the sound, so rare before the birth of their child, which was now common to her ears. Warm contentment spread through her body and soul, Sarah could not imagine a more perfect scene.

Sarah's mind traveled back and she was swept away in a memory.

xXx

Jareth had returned to her when she had needed him the most. Lonely and depressed beyond reason, she had stood on the balcony of her pathetic apartment, in a haze. She had not called to him, she would never have thought to call upon her old enemy to comfort her, but he had known and he had come. Warm, strong arms had wrapped around her frail frame and words of acceptance and love whispered in her ear.

And this time, she heard him.

She was amazed when he offered not to take her away to the Underground, but to remain with her Above. When she asked whether he would be happy out of his realm he had gently kissed her forehead and said, "We will be together, my love. What more do I need?"

A year later, in a quiet, private ceremony, Sarah Williams and Jareth, former King of the Goblins, were married.

xXx

Sarah giggled softly as Jareth laid his head on her bulging tummy and then drew back with an amazed look. "I felt it!" he exclaimed, "The baby kicked me." With a gleeful laugh, he laid his head against her again. She sat on the plush white couch in the home they had recently purchased. Who would have thought the stories Jareth penned, mostly accounts of his own experiences in the Underground, would be so popular as fantasy novels Above?

"The baby has been kicking you, and especially _me_, for months now," Sarah said with a little moan, "Just think, only a few more weeks and it can kick you without having to go through me." He grinned at her impishly and sprinkled light kisses across her abdomen, eliciting another giggle.

"I have come to a decision," he told her, rolling over so that he gazed up at her with his head in her rapidly disappearing lap and his long legs hanging over the far end of the couch.

"Oh? And what have you decided?" she asked, stroking his silky, blond hair.

"If it is girl, we shall call her Aislynn. It means dream."

Sarah smiled, "I like that. Aislynn... And if it is a boy?"

He gave her a look as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Jareth the Second, of course."

Laughing, Sarah laid a hand on her stomach and said, "Did you hear that, Baby? You'd better come out a girl- I don't think I could stand _two_ of you!"

xXx

"Sarah! _Sarah! _ Come quick!"

Sarah immediately dropped the tomato she had been dicing and raced towards the living room. The note of urgency in her husband's tone, so unusual in the normally calm Jareth, put wings on her feet and panic in her heart. Coming to a halt only by crashing into the doorframe and holding tight, Sarah's eyes swept the room in search of the unconscious and bleeding form of her daughter.

Instead, she found Jareth crouching on the floor and Aislynn, perfectly unharmed, toddling towards him.

Slowly, as her racing heart calmed, the meaning of what she was seeing, sunk into Sarah's mind. Her daughter, toddling towards her husband on unsteady legs. Unsteady because they were, in fact, her first steps.

Sarah gasped with delight as Aislynn fell into Jareth's arms. He swept her up, tickling her tummy and exclaiming, "My Princess! I knew you could do it!"

Aislynn's mother added her own congratulations and happy cooing, before leaning over and, very quietly but emphatically, whispering in Jareth's ear, "If you _ever_ scare me like that again, I will _kill_ you."

xXx

"Mama! Can we have a sandwich now?"

Sarah returned to the present to find two sets of beautiful, mismatched eyes gazing at her with identical, pleading expressions. She was constantly amused at how much Aislynn resembled her father. Were it not for the girl's long, dark hair, just like her mother's, Sarah would almost believe that she had had nothing to do with the child's creation.

"I don't know," Sarah said with a smirk, "_Can_ you?"

Aislynn rolled her eyes, "_May_ we eat now, Mama?"

"Of course," she replied, "You're the boss, Birthday Girl."

Soon the small family was spread out on the grass, munching on chicken salad sandwiches and watermelon slices. Sarah leaned happily against Jareth's shoulder and pretended she did not notice him occasionally toss a wadded up piece of bread at their daughter, who returned it with a giggling vengeance.

Reaching into the basket for another sandwich, Aislynn made a confused sound and asked, "What is this?" She sat back and held out her hands towards her parents. Resting within her small fingers was a perfect, crystal sphere.

Immediately, Sarah's wide eyes went to Jareth, but the completely nonplussed look on his face told her that he was as surprised as she.

Aislynn's eyes darted between her stunned and silent parents. Seeing no help from them, she turned her gaze to her treasure. Studying it, she felt an unusual sense of familiarity. Not entirely sure how she did it, Aislynn twisted the crystal sphere and it burst into sparkles. From the midst of the glittering particles rose a shining butterfly, its wings were wide and glimmered soft violet. The butterfly danced around the little girls head, eliciting a delighted coo from the child, before it alit delicately in her hair where it shimmered and disappeared.

"Mama! Papa!" Aislynn exclaimed, "Did you see that? Did you see?" She jumped to her feet and began flapping her arms and dancing around her parents, laughing happily.

Slowly, Sarah turned to face her husband. He was watching his daughter with pride obvious in his eyes. "So young..." he murmured, and Sarah was not certain whether she was meant to hear it.

"We're going to have to go to the Underground," she said, "Aren't we?"

A predatory grin spread across Jareth's face.

xXx

"No, I really don't mind." Sarah said, with a sigh, "I mean, we will be able to come back and visit, right? And... you've never really been happy here, have you? You belong there."

"As does Aislynn," Jareth said, drawing Sarah into his comforting embrace.

"Did you know this would happen?" she asked, unable to meet his gaze.

"I knew there was a possibility," he replied, stroking her hair. "I did not think, if she did take after me, that she would discover her abilities so early." His voice took on a hint of the Goblin King of old, "She will be very powerful, Sarah."

"But will she be happy?"

Soft lips pressed against her forehead, "We will be together, my love. What more do we need?"

Sarah smiled.

xXx

He took them back to just a moment after he had left. He was, once again, the mighty ruler of the Labyrinth, no one even aware that he had left. Aislynn took to her new home and new abilities easily and was soon amazing her mother with feat after magical feat. Sarah was quickly reassured that the child would fit in well in her father's kingdom and even found herself thinking of it as home.

And if the goblins wondered why they suddenly had a new queen and young princess... well, stranger things had happened in the Underground.


	7. A Conclusion

The Daydreamer and the King

By Danika Lareyna

Chapter Seven - A Conclusion

The crystal did not slow to a graceful stop as before; it fell from pain-numbed fingers. The room was silent for a long time as Sarah stared at her empty hand, fingers still curled to cradle the absent orb, as if surprised to find it there. Numb, she turned her gaze from it to lean out the still open window. In a soft voice, she said, "No, Jareth. That's enough. That last one... it was too painful."

When she turned back to the room, he was there, as she knew he would be. He did not meet her eyes, but regarded the crystal where it had rolled to a halt beside her desk. He seemed very far away from her then, though he stood only across her small bedroom. At last, he spoke in a soft voice, "Did you not enjoy my gift?"

She bent to retrieve the shimmering sphere, holding it protectively to her breast. "I did," she replied. Stroking its smooth surface, she continued, "But I don't understand, why did you lie to me?"

He lifted his gaze to her, pointed eyebrows rising in confusion.

"You said that it would show me my dreams," she said, holding the crystal out towards him. Her voice remained soft, but lost its wistful quality, hardening as she spoke. "These are _not_ my dreams."

She would never have imagined that the Goblin King could look so small and fragile, seeming almost to shrink into his great, high-collared cloak. "How did you know?"

Sarah took a step towards him, a small frown on her face and the crystal still extended. "I have lived with my dreams all of my life. Did you really think I would be fooled? Did you truly believe I would take these as my own?"

Jareth said nothing, his expression suddenly an emotionless mask. He turned his face from her and Sarah knew that, at any moment, he would disappear from her room for the last time. She would never see him again.

She took another step and snatched at his gloved hand before he could go. He continued to look away as she laid his palm over the crystal, still held in her other hand. Softly, a hint of color building in her cheeks, she said, "Thank you, Jareth."

The Goblin King turned back to look at the girl, gazing up at him with soft, hazel eyes. With a small smile, she took the final step and leaned her head against his chest, freezing him in place as surely as any magic. With the crystal between them, cupped in both of their hands, Sarah whispered, "Thank you for showing me _your_ dreams."

The End

Author's Note-

Aw... fluff.

Allow me to say how terribly sorry I am that it took so long to post this last chapter. What with everything going on... I -ahem- I kind of forgot about DD&K. Here you waited all that time and all you get is this little bit of drivel to top off the story. Please don't beat me.

In order to make amends, I will allow you a choice. You make the decision where I should focus my energies next. Please vote in your review (because, _of course,_ you will review).

Should Danika focus on:

a) The slow but steady rewrite of Magic Eyes (please do not expect this to be posted any time soon as I intend to wait until I am completely finished)

b) My Immortal Lover

c) As Strong & As Great (which will require my deleting the second chapter entirely because I detest it with a fiery passion)

d) Something completely different (but Labyrinth-y, of course)

Be aware that whatever you lovely readers choose will simply be my main focus in coming days, not my only focus. I will continue working on at least Magic Eyes, Immortal Lover and Muck, whatever you decide, though not at the same pace.

Much love and adoration,

Danika


End file.
